Thunderstorms
by wild-springflower
Summary: "Are you awake?"  "Well I am now." Don said, rolling over and pretending to be annoyed.  "I'm sorry. But..."  "But you're scared of the thunderstorm."  WARNING: there is a little mention of God in here, its just an old story that my mom used to tell me.


**Hello there reader! Just to let you know this is my first ever numb3rs story. Its just a short little one shot about charlie and don during a thunderstorm! Enjoy!**

A loud crack of thunder nearly made a three year old Charlie Eppes jump out of his bed in fright. The rain started an incessant drum on the roof followed by the sound of hail.

Charlie hid under his blanket and jumped as a second clap of thunder rocked the house.

At first Charlie wasn't going to get out of bed and bother his older brother Don, but another flash of lightning quickly changed his mind.

The toddler leaped from his bed, and made his way down the hall, bypassing his parents room and instead heading straight for the door that led to Dons room.

Momentarily Charlie hesitated at the door, contemplating weather or not he should enter the room. He had no idea what time it was, and it was just a hunch, but Charlie was pretty sure Don would not appreciate his uninvited entrance.

But the thunder storm raged on, with more intention to scare the pants off a three year old boy then to stop.

So after many minutes of reaching for the handle then quickly taking his hand back before he actually opened the door, Charlie decided to head in.

Don rolled on his side and watched as the rain fell quickly blocking the view out of his window. When there was a thunderstorm, Don was almost always awake. At first it was because Charlie would sneak into his room late at night in the middle of it, but recently it was like his body knew what was going on and now it was programmed to wake up every time a little lightning lit up the window.

As if on cue the door creaked open and Don could hear Charlies bare feet slide across the floor. He tugged on Dons shirt and whispered rather loudly, "Are you awake?"

"Well I am now." Don said, rolling over and pretending to be annoyed.

"I'm sorry. But..."

"But you're scared of the thunderstorm."

Charlie nodded his curly hair flopping every which way.

Don let out an exasperated sigh and scooted over so that there was room for his younger brother. "Alright, hop in."

Charlie smiled and gladly climbed into the bed and under the warm covers. He snuggled against Dons warm chest and made himself comfortable.

"You still scared of these things buddy?"

The reply was a nod. Don felt Charlies head bounce up and down,the way his hair rubbed against Dons neck kinda tickled.

"Don't laugh at me!" Charlie huffed in response to Dons chuckle.

"No no no! I wasn't, its just your hair tickles sometimes, if you shake your head just right."

"Oh, like this?" Charlie shook his head back and forth, making sure he was right against Dons neck and face.

"Yeah like that! Now stop it!"

The two laughed quietly in the dark then sat in silence.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"No, what?"

Don sighed. "I'll tell you again, but pay attention this time! During a thunderstorm you don't have to be afraid, do you know why?"

"No."

"'Cause it's just God and the angels bowling in heaven."

"God and the angels... bowling?" Charlie said, unconvinced.

"Yeah. See the lightning is caused when God rolls the ball down the lane, the thunder is the ball hitting the pins, and the rain is the angels crying."

Charlie turned his head so that he could look up at his older sibling, "Why are the angels crying Don? Shouldn't they be happy?"

"But they are. They're crying tears of joy."

"Oh. I get it!"

"Now don't you forget it! I don't want to have to tell you that again do you hear me?" Don said, playfully ruffling Charlies hair.

"OK, alright, I understand." Charlie yawned. Then asked, "Did momma tell you that?"

Don was quiet for a minute then nodded. "Yeah she did. When I was about your age. But she told it much better. I'm sure if you bugged her once in while you'd hear it the way it's supposed to be told."

Charlie laughed then yawned again.

Just as the sun began to rise the thunder stopped and the rain began to slow.

"It's stopping!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yep. Great deduction Sherlock."

"Shut up! I wonder if there's a rainbow!" Charlie jumped out of bed taking the blanket with him.

"Charlie! Come back! Wait!" Don hissed.

Charlie stopped with one hand on the door handle, "I wanna see the rainbow!"

"Don't wine! You can, you just gotta wait for me, and not wake up mom and dad." Don stretched then slumped out of bed. He glanced at his clock. 7:32.

"Dude you owe me, it's seven thirty."

"Come on!" Charlie said impatiently.

Don sighed then met his brother by the door.

"Now be very quiet, alright?"

"OK already, lets go!" Charlie gripped Dons wrist and practically dragged him down the stairs and to the front door.

Slowly, Don opened the door and stepped outside. "It's freezing! Dude give me some of the blanket!"

"Hey!" Charlie squealed as Don wrenched the blanket off his shoulders, revealing the cold to his bare arms.

Together the two brothers sat, curled up sharing one blanket, starring at the sky in an attempt to spot something that may or may not be there.

"I see it!" Charlie hopped excitedly to his feet pointing at an array of colors painted across the morning sky.

"Very nice, can we go in now?" Don asked, through chattering teeth.

Charlie nodded happily, and followed Don inside and up the steps.

"Now get your butt in bed before mom and dad wake up!"

"Got it!" Charlie smiled then turned to head to his bedroom. Don spanked him from behind then disappeared into his room, a smirk on his face.

"Don!" Charlie practically screamed. Then stomped off to his room.

"Goodnight." He whispered, and in Dons bedroom the same phrase was repeated.


End file.
